


Jaybird

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Marblehornets, Pining, Reallygay, beforeentry80, jaywearstimsflannel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: “Tim wanted to hate Jay. He wanted to hate him for dragging him into this mess, for lying to him, for posting his medical records online, for everything Jay has ever done.”Tim is just pining the whole time
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Jaybird

Tim wanted to hate Jay. He wanted to hate him for dragging him into this mess, for lying to him, for posting his medical records online, for everything Jay had ever done wrong.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t hate Jay no matter how hard he tried. 

What he could hate, was the fact he had punched Jay. 

It had been weeks ago, but he still felt terrible. He had been angry, sure, but when he saw the blood dripping from Jay’s nose, and the tears in his eyes as he bit back the pain, he felt like the world had ended. 

He had gotten into his car and driven away, only to pull over a couple blocks away. He’d thought of the look in Jay’s eyes, equal parts anger and regret. 

His eyes.

His eyes were this sort of blue-brown color. It was beautiful.

He had dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, but he still managed to look flawless. At least that’s how Tim saw it. 

He smelled of tree sap mixed with cologne. It made sense, since he spent so much time at Rosswood. 

He had smelled the same since the first time they had met, back in college. Alex had always had a strange interest with the woods, even back then, so Jay probably spent a lot of time with him there.

Although it doesn’t sound like it would smell amazing, Tim never wanted it to change. It smelled like home to him.

Jay really tried his best to make Tim feel at home with him. Occasionally, he would look up and Jay would notice and smile at him.

His smile was this sort of silly lopsided grin that made Tim blush.

Every time this happened, Tim would smile back and attempt to continue where he left off, analyzing the tapes Jay had given him. But he could never focus. He could only think of him.

Sometimes, when Jay was really focused, he would hum to himself. Tim didn’t know what song it was, but he decided it was his favorite.

It sounded like a happy and upbeat song. Maybe it wasn’t even a particular song. Whatever it was, Tim adored it. And again, he could never focus when this happened.

Jay played with his hands when he was nervous. He would twist the fabric of his shirt around his finger and fidget with it. Jay was nervous a lot.

Jay didn’t have a lot of self confidence, and in return for making him feel at home, Tim thought he should help him feel more confident in himself. 

They couldn’t afford anything currently, between neither of them having a job and the hotel and food expenses, money was pretty tight. But Tim was determined to help his friend. 

Tim had helped Jay clean himself up. He had taken Jay’s clothes to the laundry machine on the other side of the hotel, and in the meantime, Jay was wearing Tim’s flannel and a pair of spare jeans. Tim died a little inside every time he looked over at Jay. 

He looked really good in his flannel. 

Sadly, the washing machine had finished and Tim had brought the clothes back. Now Jay was standing in his usual jacket and shirt, running a comb through his luscious brown hair.

“Wow, it looks like I’m getting ready for a date night or something,” Jay said, jokingly, placing the comb on the counter. Tim swore his heart skipped a beat.

Date night huh?

That night had been just like any other night, with the tapes consuming all of Jay’s energy.

Jay stayed up late into the night analyzing tapes. It really didn’t help his already bad sleep schedule. Tim wanted to make sure he got some much needed rest.

Tim gently placed his hand on Jay’s shoulder. “Make sure you get some sleep,” he said calmly.

“I need to finish analyzing these tapes,” Jay mumbled, brushing his hand off his shoulder. 

“Sleep or I’ll punch you again. They both end in you being passed out. It's really your choice here,” Tim replied jokingly, slowly shutting the laptop.

Jay sighed and stumbled over to his bed. Tim flicked off the light and climbed into his own bed. He could feel Jay looking at him, but he didn’t want to turn and look, not wanting to make things awkward.

He fell asleep thinking about Jay. 

Maybe they would get out of this alive and everything could go back to normal.

And maybe, just maybe, they could have a life together after this.


End file.
